Matilda's First year at Hogwarts
by Anastasia-Romanova03
Summary: Matilda Wormwood, from the book Matilda, moves to England, meets Harry Potter and goes to Hogwarts.
1. Author's Notes and Dedication

Matilda's First Year at Hogwarts  
  
Time period: The Harry Potter time period is during the fourth book. Matilda is not six but eleven here in this fanfic. She has grown up some since the book.  
  
Characters: Most of the Harry Potter characters from the book are in here and the only characters I plan to use from the Matilda book is Miss Jennifer Honey and Matilda.  
  
Disclaimer: None of the Harry Potter characters are mine and neither is the Goblet of Fire story line. That is all J.K.R.'s doing. Matilda characters are Ronald Dahl's and not mine. The only characters that are mine is Chris Smith and Regina Driscoll.   
  
Please reveiw if you feel like it and give me lots of constructive criticism to make this chapter better as well as the future chapters.  
  
Thanx  
  
Anastasia_Romanova03  
  
P.S.  
  
This is dedicated to my dead cousin, Emily Grace, who had William's Syndrome. I know that she is happier in heaven. This fanfic is also dedicated to a boy who died in car accident because a teenage driver was doing 75 MPH in a 35 MPH zone. He was a friend to all. 


	2. Harry and Matilda

Matilda Wormwood had a unique childhood for a child going on 11. She was a born genius who had powers to be able to move objects with her mind. This power was caused by her parent's anger and being able to use more areas of her brain than others. Matilda was born into a family that didn't appreciate her for who she was and spent most of their time punishing her for doing nothing wrong. They just wanted a scapegoat to blame. When Matilda's parents were moving to Guam, she asked Miss Honey to adopt her and her, and her parents readily agreed. Matilda has a knew life where she belongs and has been happy for quite some time. Miss Honey recently married a British man named Chris Smith that worked for the Ministry of Magic in Muggle Artifacts. He told Jenny that he worked for the British Government as a historian. Chris never told her about the wizarding world, even when they got married. He did not want to make her worry that he was insane because he loved her too much to make her worry. In return, he never knew about Matilda's powers because Jenny told her it would not be wise for her to show him. Matilda understood and tried her best not to show him but knew that one day he would eventually know.   
  
Matilda sat in the window seat of her living room in her new house on Privet Drive looking out the window. Her mom (Miss Jennifer Honey Smith) and new father, Chris, recently moved there at the beginning of summer from America. Matilda hadn't made any friends yet. Jenny worried a little bit about it but knew that Matilda would find someone to play with. While Matilda was staring out the window, the people that lived across the street came home. But instead of having the mother, father, and the son, there was an extra boy with them. The boy was holding a cage that had a snowy owl in it. Matilda furrowed her brow. The last time she remembered having a wild animal as pet was usually illegal, and she was pretty sure it was like that in England. Mr. Dursley reminded Matilda of Mr. Wormwood, her father. Mr. Dursley has a cross-_expression on his face and look of disgust as he looked at the boy. As she watched closer she noticed that the boy had an odd looking trunk that was brand-new that came out of the car's trunk. The boy was small for his age; Matilda could tell that he was around fourteen years of age. Jenny came and looked over her shoulder to see what she was looking at.   
  
"Well there is someone in the neighborhood that you could play with." Jennifer said.   
  
Matilda just rolled her eyes feeling exasperated. "You know the last time I met that family's son I had to turn them upside down and shake him a few times because him and his friends were terrorizing me. Then he called me a witch and said I was one of them. Whatever that is supposed to mean."   
  
Chris came up behind Jennifer and kissed her on the neck and looked at what they were talking about. His eyes went wide recognizing the boy as Harry Potter. "You know who that boy is?" Chris asked Matilda.   
  
"No," replied Matilda as her brow furrowed some more.   
  
"That boy is Harry Potter. You will enjoy making friends with him. He is more than what he seems Matilda." Chris told her with a knowing look.   
  
Matilda nodded her head in understanding as she watched the boy carry in his stuff to his house. Matilda furrowed her brow again, looked up at him and asked "How do you know who he is?"   
  
"He is a relative of someone I work with. How about you go make friends with him? He may be about 4 years older than you but I can assure you that you and him would make very good friends." Chris told her with one of his smiles that Jenny found to be so wonderful that it always brightened her day.   
  
"Matilda, just run upstairs and go get your shoes and see if he and his family want to come over to the home warming cookout we have planned." Jenny said and then she directed her attention to Chris. "Chris, are the Weasleys still coming over to eat with us?"   
  
"Yes, they are. I talked to Mr. Weasly myself. We are definitely going to have a full house hold tonight," replied Chris as Matilda ran upstairs to get her shoes. "The only two of the Weasly children that are not coming is Charlie and Percy. Charlie is still unable to get away from work in Romania and Percy is just being a plain work-aholic." Chris gave Jenny a sweet kiss on her lips and hugged her. "Do you know how much I love you?"   
  
"Yes, more than the stars flung in the sky." Jenny replied as she looked up at him and kissed him. Matilda watched the scene from the doorway and thought it was the sweetest thing she had ever seen. It reminded her of Jane Bennet and Charles Bingley in Pride and Prejudice.   
  
Matilda walked in and coughed a little but to let her know she was in the room. "I am going to see if the ..." Matilda gave them a questioning look as to know what their names are.   
  
"The Dursleys dear." Jenny replied.   
  
"I am going to see if the Dursleys want to come over," Matilda said as she ran out the front door.   
  
Matilda ran outside, looked both ways and crossed the street and went up to knock on the front door of the Dursley's house. There seemed to a momentary moment of yelling and then the door finally got answered. Harry Potter stood at the door looking a little exhausted.   
  
"Hi my name is Matilda Wormwood and I live across the street from you." Matilda as she held out her hand for him to shake it.   
  
Harry shook the hand and replied, "I am Harry. Harry Potter. What can I do for you?" Then all of a sudden Dudley came downstairs and saw who was at the door. His eyes became wide with fright and left the room screaming witch. Harry looked at him and then back at Matilda and asked, "What is his problem?"   
  
"He was terrorizing me and I told him I was a witch to scare him off and it worked. We all know that witches and wizards are a figment of the imagination, but anyway. I was wondering if you would like to come to a cookout we are having at my house?" Matilda asked.   
  
"Come in and ask my aunt and uncle." Harry said. He directed her into the kitchen and there was Mrs. Dursley making sandwiches for lunch and Mr. Dursley reading the paper while Dudley was practically screaming that he wanted no crust on his. Mrs. Dursley saw Harry first along with Matilda.   
  
"Well what do you want?" Mrs. Dursley asked. She was obviously in a bad mood.   
  
Matilda was the first to reply. "Mrs. Dursley and Mr. Dursley, I was wondering if you would like to come to our house across the street for a cookout this evening for a house warming party."   
  
Mr. and Mrs. Dursley, obviously charmed at how polite and normal this American girl was, eagerly replied yes and Matilda left to tell her parents.   
  
******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************   
  
As five o'clock rolled around Matilda was ready in her best dress and waiting for company to arrive. The first to arrive were the Dursleys. Mr. and Mrs. Dursley came just full of compliments at how the place looked and all of the items in the house. Dudley gave Matilda a threatening look and Matilda wiggled her fingers at Dudley and he ran into the kitchen to be with his mum and dad. Harry notices this and gave the girl a big smile.   
  
"I think I am going to like having someone like you around here," Harry said to her.   
  
"Likewise Harry." Matilda said. Matilda smiled at him and he smiled back.   
  
In the kitchen where Jenny was preparing the meat to be cooked on the grill, Mrs. Dursley came in and brought a cake. Mr. Dursley went outside to talk to Chris about grilling the food. Mr. and Mrs. Dursley thourghly enjoyed their company because they were very normal indeed and nothing like the Weaslys. Just as Matilda and Harry walked in the kitchen, the doorbell rang.   
  
"That must be the Weaslys. I hope you don't mind Mrs. Dursley, my husband invited them over for dinner." Jenny said to her rinsing her hands to go and answer the door.   
  
Mrs. Dursley's eyes got a little wide but made sure to control herself. She knew this was not her house and would not want to make a fool of herself in front of someone from America. "No not at all." Mrs. Dursley replied, her voice full of saccharine. Harry was wondering if this was the same Weaslys he was thinking of. He would find out soon enough.   
  
Jenny went to answer the door and at the door she saw a family of seven redheads at the door. She greeted them warmly. "You must be the Weaslys. Please come right in. I'm Jenny, Chris's wife. My daughter Matilda is in the kitchen along with the Dursley's across the street and their nephew Harry Potter."   
  
"HARRY IS HERE!" Ron literally screeched with joy. He ran in past Jenny and straight into the kitchen. They gave each other a quick hug and Harry was the first to introduce Ron to Matilda.   
  
"Ron, this is Matilda Wormwood. Matilda, this is Ron Weasly the youngest boy of the Weaslys." Harry said as Ron and Matilda shook hands.   
  
The rest of the Weaslys came in and all the introductions were made. Matilda really like Ginny because she somewhat reminded her of her mom, Jenny. Mr. and Mrs. Weasly were a little odd, Matilda thought, but she like them all the same. The twins are what older brothers should be like. Always playing pranks and having fun teasing you but not to the extremes. Matilda thought Bill Weasly was very striking. Mr. Wormwood would have thought he was a cop with his long hair. Matilda tried her best to suppress a laugh. As the confusion died down, everyone settled down at the picnic tables outside to enjoy the evening. Mr. and Mrs. Smith, Mr. and Mrs. Weasly, Mr. and Mrs. Dursley, and Bill were sitting at one table while the Twins, Matilda, Ron, Harry, Dudley, and Ginny were sitting at another. This helped to make sure that no one would have to talk over each other too much and allow the younger of the group enjoy a little independence. Mr. and Mrs. Dursley were sharing a conversation with Jenny because the felt odd talking to Mr. and Mrs. Weasly even though they were as nice as can be. Bill, the Weasly parents and Chris enjoyed a conversation together. At the younger table the conversation was very energetic without Dudley even taking a part in it.   
  
"It was so funny when Dudley just ran upstairs crying witch!" Matilda explaining her story about Dudley not leaving her alone and she threatening him. They all thought this was pretty funny for Dudley's sake. Everyone was sitting around enjoying the chicken and fish that was cooked on the grill.   
  
"Hey Fred," George asked, "How many dingbombs do we need if they go at 100 per day for at least 3 months?"   
  
Everyone at the table was starting to think when Matilda blurted out "Nine thousand."   
  
"Excuse me?" Ginny asked.   
  
"You would need nine thousand smoke balls to sell. Check me if you don't believe me." Matilda explained. Sure enough she was right.   
  
"Bloody 'ell! How did you do that?" Ron exclaimed.   
  
"I checked out this book from the library when I was about seven on doing mathematics in your head." Matilda told them.   
  
"Can you teach me?" Ginny asked the young girl excitedly. Matilda gladly accepted to help Ginny. Everyone started asking her so many questions on how she became so smart. She explained to them about her story and about how her mom, Jenny, helped improve it by putting her in more advanced classes and giving her a chance to at least be a kid too.   
  
"I remember the principal, Mrs. Trunchball   
  
Matilda could never have asked for more. Harry understood her more than anyone and what it is like not to be appreciated for being who you are. To get the attention off of her, she asked Harry about his owl.   
  
"Hedwig was given to me on my eleventh birthday from Hagrid." Harry said, engrossed in his chicken   
  
"I thought it would be illegal." Matilda asked while her brow furrowed again.   
  
Harry knew that she most likely did not know anything about the wizarding world. "It is not if you plan to take care of her and study her on her environment." Harry explained as though he was doing a science experiment. Ron made a face as though a light bulb went off in his head.   
  
"Harry, you know what I thought of?" Ron asked.   
  
"What Ron?" Harry looked at him quizzically.   
  
"'Hermione and Matilda would have to have a battle of the wits to see who was smarter. I think she would give 'Mione a run for the money." Ron exclaimed. So the conversation ensued all night long until it was time for everyone to go. The Dursley's were glad to be leaving away from the Weaslys   
  
"Harry if you want to come over during the summer, just mail Ron dear and we will gladly take you." Mrs.Weasly said as she gave the boy a great big hug.   
  
Everyone left for the evening and the Smiths started to clean up the back yard and the chicken.   
  
"So Jenny, what did you think of the Weaslys?" Mr. Smith asked hoping she would like them.   
  
" I thought they were very pleasant people, but they dressed sort of funny. But I thought that they were some of the best people I met while being here so far. The Dursleys seemed a little uncomfortable, except for Harry. I will have to make sure that I can be better hostess at it. Ron was so excited to see Harry. Are they family?" Jenny thought in some of the confusion going on in her mind.   
  
Chris took Jenny in his arms and kissed her good. "Not quite, but close to it. They are family friends. I thought you were a wonderful hostess. I think the children were pleased with your separate table arrangements. Matilda, I will give you 10 pounds to finish cleaning the kitchen. Are you willing to do it?" Chris asked her as she walked in through the back door with dirty dishes.   
  
"No not at all," Matilda gave a mischievous smile. This would give her a chance to exercise her powers. Chris and Jenny went upstairs and went to bed. Matilda used her powers to clean the dishes while she cleaned the counters and swept the floor. Matilda, a little exhausted, made her way to bed. She was looking forward to seeing Harry again and to see his owl up close.   
  
**************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************   
  
June passed along without any qualm as Harry and Matilda became good friends. Matilda learned that he went to a boarding school and never usually came home at Christmas because he wanted to avoid Dudley at all cost when he didn't have to deal with him. Matilda understood what it was like to have to put up with someone who wouldn't go away for a little while and stop teasing. It was well into July and Chris was going to London today to make a few stops. Matilda wanted to go along and invited Harry along as well. Matilda had yet to go to London since her arrival and Harry very rarely went because the Dursley's were embarrassed to be seen with them. After getting all of the errands done, Chris, Matilda, and Harry were standing outside a flower shop. Matilda wanted to get her mom some flowers. She thought some daisies would be appropriate. A pale man came up to them all in black on a hot day such as this.   
  
"Hello Mr. Potter and what are you doing in London today? Shouldn't you be working on your potion assignment that I gave your for the summer? No doubt, Ms. Granger has already had her's finished by the first week of June," A silky voice said behind the group.   
  
Harry turned around startled by the voice. "Professor Snape. I have already finished the assignment sir," Harry said voice somewhat defiant. Harry knew he shouldn't have to put up with Snape during the summer.   
  
Matilda eyed the man suspiciously. Severus, noticing everything, eyed the young girl. "Who is your young friend Mr. Potter?" Snape asked knowing that the young girl of about 11 would be to afraid to answer as most kids responded to him of her age.   
  
"Matilda Wormwood, sir. I live across the street from Harry." Matilda said forcefully extending her hand out to the man. Severus shook the proffered hand.   
  
"Professor Severus Snape, a teacher at Hogwarts, the school Harry goes to. And Chris, how are you today?" Severus asked the blonde haired man.   
  
"Just fine, thank you Severus. Have you talked to Dumbledore about what the school security would be like at Hogwarts?" Chris asked in a very business like manner, which Matilda never heard before.   
  
"I have not been able to get in touch with him because he is taking care of a little business at Beauxbaton,"Snape replied in a serious tone that Harry heard many times before. This was something serious.   
  
"Tell him as soon as you hear from him. You know how important this is," Chris replied back. Snape nodded his head and turned to leave.   
  
"Dad, what is Hogwarts? It is a school I have not read about around here," Matilda asked obviously confused.   
  
"Matilda I will tell you one day, but not right now. Please don't mention this conversation to your mother. This conversation does not need to be told about. Pretend it never happened. This is not a matter that concerns you." Chris did not want any of this getting back to anyone. They bought the daisies for Jenny and left. Matilda and Harry did not talk about any of this. Harry knew that this had to be about the rise of Lord Voldemort and that Matilda did not know anything about the wizarding world. Matilda wondered what government historian would have to worry about a school's security, especially one that didn't exist. Matilda did extensive research on schools in the area and knew that Hogwarts was not even on the list of any schools. Matilda would try to find out one way or another, but for right now she would have to content herself with not knowing. 


	3. Crazy Regina Driscoll

Title: Matilda at Hogwarts  
  
By: Anastasia_Romanova03  
  
Email: Anastasia_Romanova03@yahoo.com  
  
Summary: Matilda is eleven years old and is attending Hogwarts in Harry's fourth year there.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anyone from Matilda or Harry Potter. They are not my creation. Only Regina Driscoll is. Matilda is the creation of Ronald Dahl and Harry Potter is J.K. Rowling's creation. Chris Smith and the upcoming character of Regina Driscoll is. Jenny is also Dahl's creation. The Goblet of Fire storyline is J.K.R's as well as every character at Hogwarts  
  
*************************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Matilda's birthday is just around the corner on August 6. She is turning eleven and she longed for her friends at home in America. Even though she met a few friends, she still was not looking forward to turning eleven. She finished college just last year when she majored in English and minored in Mathematics. She wanted to finish enjoying her youth before she had to take on an adult job. Matilda thought about going to college again, but she wanted to be with people her own age. Being eleven was not going to be fun.  
  
Matilda woke up around eight o'clock that morning of August 6. That Tuesday morning was as fresh as can be. Matilda got dressed in a pair of jean shorts and a pink shirt. With her headband in her hair, she skipped downstairs into the kitchen for breakfast. Jenny was cooking eggs and toast.   
  
"Hey sweetie, did you sleep well last night?" Jenny asked. She saw that Matilda looked a little weary.  
  
"Yes, mom, I did. I just want to go to school with kids my own age. I feel so alone at times because I am not able to be around kids my own age as much as I used to be at Crunchem Hall," Matilda said. Jenny knew that she definitely was down today.   
  
"Matilda come here," Jenny said as she hugged Matilda. She felt so bad as though she was not being a very good mother. "Matilda I didn't mean to force all the early education on you. I thought I was doing a good thing by keeping you up mentally with yourself. I will see if I can enroll you at a local school. This way I know you will more happy emotionally. How does that sound?"  
  
Matilda looked at her and smiled. This is the best news she heard of in a long time. "Thanks mom. This is the best birthday gift I could ever ask for! I love you!" Matilda exclaimed as she embraced Jenny once again.   
  
"Well Matilda, I am giving you 20 pounds so you can go by herself a new book to read at the local bookstore," Jenny said. She dug in her purse and pulled out a 20 pound note. Matilda took it, gave her a hug, took some toast, and ran out the door. It was a yearly tradition for her to get a book of frivolous means on her birthday and this year was no exception.   
  
*****************************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
When Matilda got back home around eleven, she checked the mail. There was a birthday card from Aunt Gina, an advertisement for a furniture store, and a letter addressed to her in green ink and sealed with red wax. Matilda's brow furrowed together more then she ever did before. She went inside and set the mail down at the kitchen table and opened up her strange letter. Jenny was outside in the backyard, pruning bushes. As Matilda read the letter, she became so shocked that she screamed. Jenny ran inside to see what the matter was.   
  
"Matilda what is wrong!?" Jenny asked as she ran through the back door.  
  
"Mom, I received this letter and it says that I am going to Hogwarts' School of Witchcraft and Wizardry! Things like this don't exist! WHAT IS GOING ON!?" Matilda exclaimed.  
  
Chris came through the front door for lunch and heard Matilda yelling. He ran through the kitchen door and saw the Hogwarts' letter in her hands. His shocked face turned into the biggest smile that could be seen in his wedding photos. "Matilda, congratulations! This is incredible!" Chris said as he ran up to hug her. Matilda could barely hug because she was in such shock. Jenny look at Chris with the most unreadable expression on her face.  
  
"Matilda," Jenny said still in shock, "please go upstairs while I talk to Chris alone." Matilda knew Jenny was upset with her father because of the use of his first name. She took her new book and ran upstairs with it. As soon as Jenny was sure Matilda was upstairs, Jenny started to drop bombs. "Chris, what the hell is going on?"  
  
Chris's smile faded and he knew he would have to tell her the world that he desperately tried to keep from her. "Jenny I need you to sit down and listen to me. Some of the things that I am going to tell you are a little unbelievable, but trust me they do exist." Jenny and Chris sat down at the kitchen table. Chris took her hands in his and began to tell her of what he knew.   
  
"Hogwarts is a school for witches and wizards to learn spells, potions, flying and defense. etc. It was started by four wizards a little over one thousand years ago. It is a very well established school and Harry even goes there. It is ran by one of the most greatest wizards of our time, Albus Dumbledore. If you worry that Matilda will be behind in any of the subjects, then don't worry. There will be plenty of young children there who have never heard of it until they get their letter." Chris thought long and hard and asked Jenny, "Dear, did ever notice strange things happening when Matilda would get mad or upset? Or even scared?"  
  
Jenny knew she has a secret to tell Chris now. She wanted to protect Matilda, but he would find out sooner or later. "Chris, ... how do I tell you this?" Jenny thought. "Matilda has been able to move objects with her mind since she was about six and a half years old. She is very good at it too. She can do one task, such as pouring a bowl of cereal, to even cleaning the kitchen, doing everything from mopping to dishes, all at once. I did not want her to seem like a freak of nature to you, so I asked her not to use her powers around you. I am sorry I kept this from you," Jenny said as she bowed her head in shame.   
  
"Oh no, no. Don't feel ashamed," as Chris took his finger to her chin to raise up her head. "I feel ashamed for not telling you I was a wizard. I am not mad at you as long as you are not mad at me," Chris said smiling as he kissed her on the nose. "When we go to Diagon Alley to get Matilda's school supplies, I will get you Hogwarts: A History, Quidditch Through the Ages, Fantastic Beast Through the Ages, and the History of Magic, so that way you can learn what Matilda will learn. This will help you keep up to date on what to expect in the next few years."  
  
"I am not mad at you," Jenny said as she kissed him. Then a thoughtful expression came on her face. "Why all the books? What is Quidditch? Where is Diagon Alley?"  
  
"Well to answer your questions, the books will give you the basis of what every wizard knows, quidditch is a wizarding sport you will learn about in the book about it, and Diagon Alley is in London. My sister Regina is a witch too. She is going to Hogwarts to get some tips teaching potions from the potions professor, Severus Snape. He may not seem very well respected in some circles, but he is a good man. Maybe we can let Matilda stay with Regina for a few weeks before school starts, while you and me go get her school supplies. Then two days before September 1, we can meet Matilda and Regina in Diagon Alley so she can get fitted for some robes and get her wand and we can spend some time together. Does that sound good?" Chris asked her.  
  
"That sounds wonderful. Lets go tell Matilda the wonderful news. I just talked to her this morning about sending her to a school so she can be with kids her own age. She will adore this idea!" Jenny exclaimed as she practically dragged Chris upstairs. Jenny entered Matilda's room, along with Chris. Matilda put her new book down, sat up on her bed and waited for the verdict.   
  
"Matilda," Jenny started with the biggest smile on her face, "we decided that you are going to Hogwarts after all!" Matilda got off her bed and hugged both of her parents.   
  
"You will also be going to visit Aunt Gina tomorrow for about a month to learn about the wizarding world. She will also be taking you to the Quidditch World Cup too. After that, we will spend two days together before school starts to get your robes and a wand," Chris stated absolutely delighted. Matilda started to pack her things for tomorrow. She was in such a hurry that she forgot to say bye to Harry.   
  
*******************************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
It was Wednesday and Matilda was going to get to spend two and a half weeks with her favorite aunt in the whole wide world. Regina knew how to have fun and excitement. Matilda was sitting on the bay window sit in the living room waiting for Regina to come by. Her stuff was all packed and sitting by the stairs. Regina said she would be there at eleven o'clock and it is 11:15.   
  
"Mom, is Aunt Gina going to be here soon?" Matilda asked a little impatiently.  
  
"I am sure she is going to be. She might be running a little late," Jenny said to Matilda with a little smile on her face. "I know for a fact that she is trying to move a few belongings to Hogwarts so she can stay there for a little bit. You will be staying there with her." Jenny gave her daughter a hug.   
  
All of sudden a nose started to come from the fireplace. Then in a flash, Regina came flying out of the chimney. She got herself up and brushed herself down. Matilda stared at her, speechless at what just happened. Matilda looked at Jenny, surprised because there was no shock on her face. It seemed as though she was expecting this.   
  
"Well Matilda, I think you have grown at least four inches since the last time I saw you!" Regina exclaimed as she hugged Matilda and swung her around. When Regina put Matilda down, she had a big smile on her face. Matilda always looked forward to spending time with her Aunt Gina "Sorry it took a while, but Albus Dumbledore was telling me about a few changes that are being made for this year at school. Matilda, I also have a few letters from my stay in America that are from your friends at Crunchem Hall. They have missed very much and they say the new principal is wonderful. I have the letters back at Hogwarts, so when we get there remind me to give them to you. I am famished! What about you?" Regina asked, with everything in a rush.   
  
"Sure!" Matilda exclaimed. Matilda gave her mom one last hug goodbye and got her stuff by the stairs and carried it in the living room. "How are we getting there?" Matilda asked, giving the chimney a mistrusting look  
  
"We are taking the Floo Network. All you have to do is take this floo powder," Regina started as she took a pouch of sand out of her robe's pocket, "and state the name very clearly of where you want to go, throw the powder to the ground and poof,... you are there." Regina finished her sentence with a great big smile. "Hey Jenny, please take this bag of powder and give it to Matilda when she goes on her turn." Regina took a handful of floo powder out of the pouch. Matilda looked at her as though she was insane. "Don't worry, you would have to be a troll in order not to do this! It's as simple as stopping a boggart! I will go first. Watch closely and let me take some of your stuff too." Regina took Matilda's larger suitcase, stepped into the fireplace and said "Hogwarts School." As green flames enveloped her, Matilda took a surprising jump backwards. She hoped this wouldn't be a bad trip.   
  
"Chris' sister sure does know how to make an entrance. Well Matilda, I want you to be good and be safe. Don't forget, we will meet in Diagon Alley two days before school starts. Give Regina all of our love." Jenny kissed Matilda on the forehead and gave her the bag of floo powder.   
  
Matilda walked into the fireplace, put her suitcase to open it up and put the remainder of the floo powder in her case. She picked up the suitcase again, gave her mom one last smile and said firmly "Hogwarts School." She felt herself being spun around to the point of being sick. Before her body had time to register the nausea, she landed on a hard floor with a loud thud. She opened eyes and was in a room that things strewn around everyone. Obviously, this was Aunt Gina's room. Regina was a young woman of 25 whose height was an average five feet and seven inches. She had long, straight brown hair and hazel eyes that seemed to laugh at everyone. She was a good natured and was usually a person of many words. Her wit, when in use, was as sharp as a knife. Knowing how sharp it is, she only used it when necessary.  
  
"Matilda, I want you to come here," Regina said. "I want to show you your new room." Matilda followed her inside the doorway and to her amazement, the room was just like the one she had back at home. Everything was the same, including all of her favorite books on the white shelf. Matilda turned around, gave Regina a hugged, and whispered thank you in her ear. After everything was put away, mostly due to Regina's wand waving, they were ready to eat.   
  
"Hmm... do you think we can eat lunch here and eat out for dinner?" Regina asked in response of her stomach growling.   
  
"Sure Aunt," Matilda stated, trying not to giggle. They headed downstairs into the Great Hall for lunch. There was a small table with chairs around. To Matilda, the Great Hall was amazing! She looked up, but instead of seeing the Gothic style ceiling and windows, she saw the bright sunny sky. The Great Hall was massive and she knew that this is where the students assembled to eat and have assemblies. At the table, Matilda noticed that Severus Snape was there talking with a old man that had a long beard with white hair. His face was older than 70! Matilda wondered if he was at least 200 years old but her logical mind said that was impossible. But then again, with things like wizards, anything must be possible. Matilda and Regina sat down at the table to eat. There was a platters full of bread rolls and slices of turkey and ham along with condiments. There were also bowls filled with fries and cookies. To Matilda, this was the best lunch to ask for.  
  
"Go on Matilda, dig in!" Regina told Matilda as she was digging in, already making herself two sandwiches. Matilda grabbed the things she wanted and made herself a ham sandwich along with fries. "Sev!? Is that all you are going to eat!? Give yourself more food. Everyone knows you are only skin and bones." Regina said, shocked at what little food was on Snape's plate  
  
Snape cringed at the use of the nickname, but at least it was better than what Sirius used to call him. "I do not eat alot. And how are you Ms. Wormwood?" Snape replied silkily.   
  
Matilda was a little shocked at him remembering her name, let alone her last name. Matilda swallowed her bite of sandwich and said in reply "I am just fine, sir." Matilda was thirsty and saw the pitcher of water by Snape. She figured that it was okay to use her powers now. She beckoned the pitcher of water towards her and the pitcher floated across the table into Matilda's hands. Matilda poured herself a glass of water. Everyone was amazed at what she did. Everyone that is, except Dumbledore. He just gave a small smile and asked Matilda "Where did you learn to do that?" Matilda swallowed her water and began to relate her story to the table.  
  
"When I was born, I was born into a family that didn't appreciate me. My mother was addicted to the game bingo while my father sold people cheap, wrecked cars he fixed up cheaply that only ran well for 10 miles and sold them ten times then what there worth was. In other words he was a crook. When I was four years old, after reading everything there was in the house, I walked all the way to the local library. The librarian was able to give me a library card so I could check out books and bring them home. When I was six and a half years old, I found out something odd. One night, while I was reading Moby Dick, dad wanted us to watch television together as a family. I really dislike the television so I kept my lamp on to read while they watched the television. Dad was in a bad mood because I glued his hat to his head with super glue, although he never found out it was me. I also made his hair orange that day too because of mom's blonde hair die. He never found out that was me either. So he looked at me, stood up, and asked me what I was reading and I said I was reading Moby Dick. He took the book out of my hands, torn it and said it was garbage. Then he positioned my face towards the television and I grew angry. So angry that I made the television blow up only thinking about it. I thought it was only a coincident, but I was wrong. When dad finally put me into school, it had the worst principal imaginable. Mrs. Trunchbull was her name and she was my new mom's aunt. When the car my dad sold her began to act up, she put me in the choky. It was a hole in the wall with a door that had nails and sharp objects pointing into the hole. Sometimes she would leave kids in there all day. Miss Honey, my mom that I have now, was my teacher then. She got me out of the choky and brought me back to class. Mrs. Trunchbull was making her daily inspections in my class that day. When she poured herself a glass of water, out of the pitcher came a newt. She started screaming saying it was a snake. When I corrected her, she started to yell at me, so I kept thinking 'tip glass tip' and the glass tipped onto her, newt and all. She wasn't too happy about that. I learned how to use my powers and kept practicing them and improving the trouble spots. I got it so well that I went to Mrs. Trunchbull's house and got my mom's Lissie doll back and played a mean trick on her. I pretended that my mom's father was haunting her house, but she found out it was me when my ribbon was left behind. The reason I haunted her was because my mom said that her father committed suicide and that just wasn't the case at all. At school the next day, Mrs. Trunchbull came to our class again. I made the class room act bizarre, with blinds moving and things flying, and wrote a message that I made out to be from my mom's dad and told her to get out of town. To make sure she got out of the school, I made the lunch boxes fly out and then all the kids at school threw food at her. My old family was chased out of the country by the F.B.I. and Miss Honey adopted me. That is basically the extent of my life and I haven't done anything so highly mean since. I can say one thing for sure is that the people punished in this story deserved it." Matilda finished her story and took a bite of her sandwich. Snape looked at the young girl, amazed that she was able to do wandless magic that was so controlled. Regina rubbed her niece's back, so proud that she was brave.  
  
"Matilda I hope you go into Gryffindor. You are such a brave child," Regina said with such happiness. "You would get to be in Gryffindor just like your dad and me."  
  
"But with such sly and underhanded actions, she is a good candidate for Slytherin," Snape replied in his silky voice.  
  
"Now before an argument ensues about where this young girl belongs, I think the sorting hat should choose. Who knows, with such eagerness to learn, she might even be put into Ravenclaw," Dumbledore said this in voice that was calm and sweet yet showed an air of authority. "Besides, you two bicker like brother and sister. Would you like to take a walk with me on the grounds Matilda?"   
  
"Yes, I would like that very much," Matilda replied eagerly. "I will be back before dinner I promise." Matilda gave her aunt a hug and followed Dumbledore out of the doors that lead into the Great Hall. Once out on the grounds going towards the forest Matilda knew she had to get some answers. "Mr. Dumbledore, I know now that Hogwarts is a school for witchcraft and wizardry, but why did my father mention things about security? How did my dad know about Harry? He obviously doesn't teach here." Matilda looked up at the old man expectantly.  
  
"The security issue... you will find out why during the first day of school. I absolutely promise," Dumbledore replied to her question, with his blue eyes twinkling. "As for knowing young Harry, I think you will need to sit down for a little bit." They moved to sit down at a large log that had come to lay there in the shade underneath a tree. "Harry's parents were murdered when he was a year old by an evil wizard known as Lord Voldemort. He once was a student here who went by the name Tom Marvolo Riddle. He wanted to get rid of all non-magic people, muggles."  
  
"Kind of like Hitler wanted to get rid of all the Jewish people during the 1940's," Maitilda interrupted.  
  
"Exactly like that. Without the concentration camps, of course," Dumbledore replied as his eyes twinkled with surprise at the girl's knowledge.  
  
"Why did Tom, or Lord Voldemort as he likes to be called, kill Harry's parents?"  
  
"Alas, I cannot tell you that. Even Harry does not know why..."  
  
"But you know. He is about 14 years old, of course he should know. He is old enough to."  
  
"You are very wise, Matilda, but that is a decision for me to decide when the time is right."  
  
"I am sorry for the interruption. Please, do tell me more about Lord Voldemort." Matilda pleaded  
  
"He killed Harry's parents and tried to kill Harry himself, but something stopped him that night. No one knows exactly what happened that night, but Voldemort disappeared and followers came out or were found. There have been reports that he might still be out there, but he is barely alive I can assure you. Harry has a scar on his forehead in the shape of a lightening bolt. That scar is the only remains of the curse Voldemort tried to put on him. That is all I can tell you on the subject. If you want to hear more about it, then you can ask Harry, but there is not much he can tell you either." Dumbledore replied.  
  
"Can I ask one more question?" Matilda asked with her brow furrowed.  
  
"Sure," replied Dumbledore, wondering what could make her this tense.  
  
"Why did you say that Mr. Snape and Aunt Gina bicker like brother and sister?"  
  
Dumbledore had a hearty laugh. "You haven't seen them get in a good debate, have you?"  
  
Matilda had to laugh now. What a foolish question to ask when she had never seen two people argue." I guess not!"  
  
Matilda was amazed at how comfortable she was around the people in the wizarding world. She went to bed that night with dreams in her head of what happy things were to come next. 


	4. Matilda is Learning

Title: Matilda at Hogwarts  
  
By: Anastasia_Romanova03  
  
Email: Anastasia_Romanova03@yahoo.com  
  
Summary: Matilda is eleven years old and is attending Hogwarts in Harry's fourth year there.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anyone from Matilda or Harry Potter. They are not my creation. Only Regina Driscoll is. Matilda and Jenny are the creation of Ronald Dahl and Harry Potter is J.K. Rowling's creation. Chris Smith and Regina Driscoll is. The Goblet of Fire storyline is J.K.R's as well as every character at Hogwarts  
  
Author's Note:: Sorry it took so long I got wound up with school and had no time to re read the goblet of fire. Hagrid's accent is hard so I tried the best I could. Enjoy.  
  
*************************************************************************************  
  
Matilda had been at Hogwarts for a few days and she explored all the upper levels of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She made her eleventh birthday, found out she was a witch along with her Aunt Gina and her stepdad, and found out about Harry Potter and Lord Voldermort. In less the one week, she found out things that she thought didn't exist did. Today was Saturday, and since she was not a television person, she decided to take a stroll out on the grounds. Aunt Gina was hard at work learning a few tricks of the trade in potions from Professor Severus Snape. As far as Matilda knew, there was no place that she was restricted from, so she decided to go and take a walk in the woods. Matilda grabbed a few items and headed off for the woods.   
  
Matilda started heading out there and noticed a hut. Matilda thought it to be a makeshift shed and headed for the woods. A big booming voice from behind her picked her up and said, "Why yeh goin' in those woods?"  
  
Matilda eyes went wide as she came face to face with a tall, bearded fellow. Matilda tried to say something but the words just wouldn't come out. All she could do was move her mouth. She knew know that she was going to be out of there before school started.  
  
"Yer not suppose to be in there. Those woods are full of creatures you needent see. My name is Hagrid by the way, Keeper of Keys and Grounds at Hogwarts. Yer must be Matilda, Gina's little niece. Come in fer some tea and biscuits (cookies)." Hagrid put Matilda down and motioned her to follow him to the hut. She sat down in one of the huge chairs and finally got the courage to talk to him.   
  
"How did you know what my name was?"  
  
  
  
"Not British I see. Dumbledore told me. He told me ter be expecting yer."  
  
"I am not goin to even ask how he knew. Can I ask a question, that I hope that isn't impertinent?"  
  
"Ask away."   
  
"Are you a giant? I know giants are not suppose to exist, but thought witches, wizards, and floo powder, I thought it might be safe to ask."   
  
Hagrid put everything on the table and poured Matilda and him a cup of tea. Matilda tried to eat on one of the biscuits but she put it down and listened to what he has to say. "I am a half-giant. Me dad was like yer an' me mum was a giant."  
  
"It seems like everyone around here has relatives that were witches or something fantastic. My real parents were normal, my real brother stupid, and no one was anything but what they consider to be normal. How did I become a witch?"  
  
"It jurst happens. Yer don't ask fer it, it jurst comes ter yer."  
  
"Do people look down upon people who don't come from all witches and wizards families?"  
  
"Yeah. When school starts yer better watch out fer some of them Slytherin kids especially. They come from families that believe that yer need to fullblood witch or wizard to come here. Ask Harry, Ron, and Hermione about them."  
  
Matilda almost choked on her tea. "You know Harry Potter and Ron Weasley!?"  
  
"Yeah, they're some of my best visitors. Come here with them sometime. Well, I've got more work ter do. I will talk to yer later." Hagrid and Matilda headed out of the hut. Hagrid went into the woods and Matilda headed to the castle. She didn't explore the downstairs part yet, so she headed downstairs. It was cooler downstairs and a little darker than what she expected. She noticed a door that was cracked open just a little and had light coming out of it. She went and opened the door and peered inside. Severus Snape stood in there working above a cauldron, almost like chemistry class.  
  
"Miss Driscoll, I thought I told you to go and get some rest. Staying up all night, trying to cram a potion recipe in your head is not the way to do anything in potions."  
  
"My name is Matilda and my aunt tries really hard to do what you tell her, but she finds unbearably mean sometimes. If you weren't so grouchy, she might do better. You are just like the Trunchbull, never wanting to give anyone a chance." Matilda said angrily. She was just about to storm off, when in two steps, Snape was there with a hold on her arm. He was going to set her straight.  
  
"You sit here Miss Wormwood," Snape sat her on a stool in the back part of the classroom. He sat across from her and had the angriest look on his face and part of his yellow teeth showed in anger. "You must realize that she wants to learn more about potions for her job. The only reason I am being so harsh on her, is so that I can teach her how to better do potions at the drop of a knut. The pressure she is going through is just the stress that she puts herself through. If you want to see mean, you will see it on the first day of school. Now if you don't mind." He grabbed her arm again and began to escort her out.  
  
"You know what, Mr. Snape, I am not some delinquent little eleven-year-old. Next time you wish to speak to me about anything you address me as an adult and not someone who has no common sense. Besides you need to brush your teeth." Matilda spat back with such anger. She got loose of Snape's grasp and went out and slammed the door. No one should ever speak about her Aunt Gina that way. It was a good thing she had control over her anger.  
  
Back in the classroom, all of Snape's cauldrons and empty containers broke to pieces. Snape said a few spells and fixed them. Snape knew he had to tell Dumbledore that her anger might be her end, if she doesn't truly control it. Snape walked out of the door determined to tell Dumbledore everything.   
  
*************************************************************************************  
  
  
  
At dinner, Matilda hoped that Professor Snape would not sit across from her, but despite her hoping, he did anyway. She felt guilty for what she had said and wanted to say she was sorry, but when she saw him turn his nose up at her, she felt even angrier. Gina was still not feeling well and had taken a dreamless potion to help her get enough sleep. Come to find out, she was having nightmares about cauldrons chasing her. Hagrid came and sat beside Matilda and Dumbledore sat at the head of the table. Snape ate and quickly left. Matilda enjoyed her conversation with Dumbledore and Hagrid. Hagrid had to leave because there was something that desperately needed his attention. Matilda curious as to what it was, asked, but Hagrid didn't answer her. Matilda sat again wondering why everyone left in such a hurry.  
  
Dumbledore spoke to her first,"Matilda, I need to advise you against your anger. It is very destructive sometimes. I know you can control these abilities of yours almost like wandless magic, but sometimes you can't. I need you to promise me that you will not get angry with Professor Snape anymore. Some people call him a git, but you must promise me that you and him will get along, and when he does make you angry, you need to think of something else and quick. I know you wish to go and apologize to him. I know I can't force you to but I think you would find it beneficiary if you do. I need to go and take care of business. You are a wonderful child Matilda that will turn into a wonderful adult. Enjoy your child time, this is the last you will get of it."  
  
Matilda watched him walk away and knew that he was right. She decided that she had to go apologize so that the school year would start off right. She got up and headed straight down to his classroom where the light was still on. When she walked in, Snape had his hands full with two potions. He was trying to do the right timing on the potions, but his ability as one person wouldn't let him. He dropped a glass vile and it almost dropped on the floor if Matilda didn't save it with her powers. Snape looked up at her and gave her ad in her ch with his head as though her was saying thank you.   
  
"Get over here," Snape told her in his smae silky voice. Matilda quickly obeyed. Snape gave her a list of items. Matilda looked crossed when she looked at the list. Some of this was toads feet and some of it was things that were used in her chemistry class. Matilda didn't have time to process the whole list when Snape said "I need you to go into that storage closet over there and find all of these ingridients. They should, for the most part, be in alphabetical order." Matilda went, found them all and brought them back. Snape then told ho much of what to cut up, showed her how to do it, and she eventually helped him in his potion making. When she was getting ready to leave, she then realized what she came to do.  
  
"Mr. Snape, I actually came here to apologize for my bad behavior this morning. It was childish of what I  
  
said and I am sorry." Matilda looked down a little embarressed as well as shamed.   
  
"Since I am going to be your teacher, you need to refer to me as Professor Snape. I accept your apology, but next time you do that it will be detention young lady."   
  
Matilda, realieved that he accepts her apology, went up to him and gave him the biggest hug, ran out the door and left to go to bed. Snape was a little shocked that any child would hug him. It was nice ending to his humdrum days. 


	5. Matilda and I can't think of a title rig...

Title: Matilda at Hogwarts

By: AnastasiaRomanova03

Email: Matilda is eleven years old and is attending Hogwarts in Harry's fourth year there.

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone from Matilda or Harry Potter. They are not my creation. Only Regina Driscoll is. Matilda is the creation of Ronald Dahl and Harry Potter is J.K. Rowling's creation. Chris Smith and the upcoming character of Regina Driscoll is. Jenny is also Dahl's creation. The Goblet of Fire storyline is J.K.R's as well as every character at Hogwarts

I suffered for writters block for this chapter and I think I am over it. Hopefully. This isn't the best chapter in the world, but it will do for now. Thank you for waiting patiently and enjoy.

Regina was trying to be as quiet as she could be this early in the morning. It was the day of the Quidditch World Cup. Matilda went to bed earlier that night. Regina was gathering the tent and clothes that they would need for the night. Regina knew that since Matilda would be going to Diagon Alley the day after the game, she needed to make sure to bring all of her things with her. It was 1:30 in the morning and they had to leeave by two to make sure they would get their spot in time. Regina went into Matilda's room to wake her up. She gently shrugged Matilda and Matilda awoke with no trouble at all.

"Morning, it's time to get up," Regina whispered.

Regina left the room as Matilda got up to get dressed. Still feeling a little groogy, she got dressed with what Regina laid out. Matilda walked out still feeling very sleepy and sat down on the chair bye the fireplace. The light hurt her eyes so she could barely open them. Regina brought Matilda a pot of hot tea and toast with strawberry jam.

"Matilda we are going to be riding a broom there to the site. I do not like to appparate much and we really can't use the floo network."

Matilda looked at the tent and luggage and looked back at Regina in a confused and sleepy state. Regina smiled and pulled out her wand from her cloak. With a wave and a few words, the luggage and tent shrunk into a size that was big enough to fit in a pocket. Regina put her wand away and then put the items into her pocket. Regina grabbed the broom in one hand and grabbed Matilda's hand with her other hand. They walk out of the room and out of Hogwarts castle and onto the quidditch pitch. Regina put the broom out and it floated in mid-air. She motioned Matilda to get on. Matilda climbed onto the broom and felt a set coushin that wasn't visible. Regina then put one of her cloaks around Matilda and the hoped on the broom in front of Matilda. Regina kicked off and they went speeding through the air. The coolness of the air woke Matilda up fully and she quickly grabbed hold of Regina's waist. When Regina landed in the misty moors, all Matilda could see was a man reading an old newspaper. They hopped off the broom and Regina led the way to go a speak to the man. Matilda looked at him oddly. He was dressed in tweed and golashes.

Regina smiled as she went up to the oddly dressed man. "Hey, Basil. I'm here for my usual. Where is Mr. Roberts?"

"He is about a quarter mile that way." Basil extended his hand as he pointed out the way. Regina smiled and grabbed Matilda's hand in order to get her to come. After a little ways, they met Mr. Roberts, paid him for the campsite, and made their way to Regina's usual spot. Regina pulled the tent out of her pocket and with her wand, returned it to its normal size. Regina waved her wand again and the tent set itself up. She then pulled the luggage out of her pocket and returned it to its normal size as well. Regina and Matilda eached grabbed their own luggage and went inside the tent. Matilda was amazed to see that the inside of the tent was not the inside of a tent at all but a small camper. There was a kitchen, a living area with a small couch, a table and chairs, and two beds.

"Matilda if you would like to rest for a while, you can sleep on the bed. We have a while before we have to go anyway. I will be out and I will be back to get you soon." Regina walked out of the tent and Matilda landed on the bed fast asleep. Regina came back and woke up Matilda. Matilda, feeling alot better after her nap, woke up and got herself dressed. Matilda put on her jean skirt with the t-shirt her aunt got her while out. The t-shirt read "My First Qudditch Game." "You won't believe who I met while I was out."

"Who?" Matilda asked.

"The Weasley's and Harry. I found out that we have seats right next to them during the qudditch game. We should get going so we have enough time to find our spots." Regina got her bag her bag that had the emblem for the Bulgarian Qudditch team on it and headed out the door. Matilda followed in suite except she had the bag for the Irish Qudditch team. They headed out of the door and to their spots in the stands. By the time they got to the top there was the Weasleys and Harry and a bushy haired girl that Matilda did not know.

"Regina,dear," Mrs. Weasley came up and hugged the girl. "Fudge has already left and we have been sitting here enjoying the pregame festivities. Matidla it is so nice to see you again," Mrs. Weasley said as she gave her a hug. "You can sit next to Harry and Ron." Matilda did just as she was told. Regina sat next to Bill and Charlie. They laughed as they caught up on what they were doing.

"Hey Harry and Ron," Matilda said as she smiled and sat next to them.

Ron eyes became wide as he turned to the bushy haired girl and said, "'Mione, this is Matilda. This is the girl who might know more than you do."

"Hi," said Matilda as she extended her hand to shake Hermione's.

"Hello," Hermione said as she shoke her hand. "Are you going to be attending Hogwarts next year?"

"Yes I am, but I don't know what house I want to be in."

"Hi my name is George. You don't choose."

"Hi my name is Fred. The Sorting Hat chooses for you.

Ron turned to them and said"Don't you go and tell stories that you told me or worse."

"Were not," Fred smiled as he and George went back to discussing there latest joke creation.

Matilda turned to Harry and noticing him talking to himself. She tapped him on the shoulder and said "Harry, do you know that it is not healthy to talk to yourself?" Matilda quirked up eyebrow at him. At just that moment, Matilda noticed a blonde haired father, mother and son enter the box. They were the Malfoys. Luscious, the father, introduced his son, Draco, and his wife, Narcissa. Draco sneared at Ron, Harry, and Hermione. Luscious then snubbed the family about how much money they had. Matilda could tell that she did not like them at all. Not one bit. Luscious then turned to face Regina. His face made a wicked smile.

"Well, if it is not one of the number one people I know."

The smile that Regina had disappeared and her face was now the face of a scared child. "Sod off Malfoy.

"Sorry my dear. We hav these seats for the rest of the match."

During the whole game, Regina was very uncomfortable and did not say much. The Malfoy's left early. Matilda enjoyed her first quidditch match. They walked back to the Weasley's tent for dinner. Regina was experiencing much pain. Matilda could not tell if it was from her arm or stomach. She asked if Matilda could stay with the Weasley's for the night, which they agreed because she had to go to the neartest wizarding doctor in order to get a potion for her pain. Matilda went to bed that night hoping that everything was okay with her aunt.


	6. Finding Out the Truth

Title: Matilda at Hogwarts

By: AnastasiaRomanova03

Email: Matilda is eleven years old and is attending Hogwarts in Harry's fourth year there.

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone from Matilda or Harry Potter. They are not my creation. Only Regina Driscoll is. Matilda is the creation of Ronald Dahl and Harry Potter is J.K. Rowling's creation. Chris Smith and the upcoming character of Regina Driscoll is. Jenny is also Dahl's creation. The Goblet of Fire storyline is J.K.R's as well as every character at Hogwarts

Chapter 5

"Ginny, Hermione, Matilda! You need to wake up!" Mrs. Weasley came in and started shaking everyone to get them up. Ginny grumpily got up and snatched her jacket out of her mom's hand. Hermione woke up immediately grabbed her jacket and helped Matilda out of bed. Mrs. Weasley grabbed Ginny's hand and started to get her to go downstairs. Hermione helped Matilda down out of her bed and gave Matilda her jacket. They ran down the stairs and caught up with everyone outside. Matilda's eyes widened at what she saw. There were people in black robes and white masks. They had their wands pointed up at the sky and in the sky were people that were being contorted in many different, uncomfortable positions. Mr. Weasley told them to run into the woods and they will come back to get them. Fred grabbed Ginny's hand and started for the woods. Matilda followed them into the woods. It became so dark that Matilda could not see what was in front of her.

Matilda stopped with the realization that she was not following anyone now. She kept turning around looking to see if she could find anyone. Matilda saw a light through the woods and realized that it was the edge of the woods. Matilda ran and crept to the edge of the forest. The same people in black robes were pointing their wands at innocent people and killing them. Matilda cringed inwardly and felt sick at the horror she saw. The metallic smell of the blood did nothing to help her feel better. As if reading her thoughts, one of the masked people turned towards. He raised his wand and pointed it at her. Matilda sensed her immense danger and pushed him hard with her mind. He landed with a thud against another one of the men. Matilda ran back into the forest and ran as fast as she could in the deepest part of the forest. Twigs snag Matilda's nightdress as she ran. Behind her, two more of the predators ran after her.

"EXPELLIARMUS!" One of them yelled. The spell had no affect on her. All of a sudden one of the other masked villains came and grabbed her from the side and ran off with her. Matilda tried to kick to get away but found that she bound by an invisible force. The masked attacker brought Matilda back to her tent and made a motion to be quiet and ran off. Matilda did as told. She noticed that these people are not ones to be contradicted. Matilda crawled in a ball and wrapped herself in sheets on the floor and decided to wait it out. At least she would be hidden in a place that has already been searched by the chaos that lied within the tent. Matilda hoped that Regina would be okay and didn't come back during the attack.

Matilda poked her head back out from the sheets a few hours later. She noticed that it was morning. Matilda could her people talking outside. There was no more screaming and chaos that she heard earlier. Matilda uncovered herself and peeked her head outside of the tent. All seemed to be okay. She noticed wizards and witches asking families questions about the events last night. Matilda crawled out of the tent and started looking around.

"MATILDA!" Regina ran up to Matilda and gave her a ferocious hug. Regina looked as though she was going to cry. "Matilda, I thought something bad happened to you. The Weasleys lost you in the forest with all of the confusion." Regina hugged her again.

"Aunt, who were all of those people that had on white masks and black robes? Why were they attacking innocent people?" Matilda looked her at her aunt straight into the eyes hoping that she could find the answers within them. All she saw was a blank expression.

"Matilda, we are going to pack up and go to Diagon Alley today." Regina waved her wand and the tents were packed just like they were when they brought them to the campsite. Regina and Matilda hoped on the broom and left to go to Diagon Alley.

"We need to go into the Leaky Cauldron to get a room until your parents come tomorrow. Go up to Tom at the bar and let him know you need a room for two. I need to go owl Jenny and Chris." Regina kept her luggage and went down the alley. Matilda got a room for two and waited in the room until Regina got back.

"I am sorry about that, but chances are the attack was most likely in the Daily Prophet." Regina walked in with some warm soup and bread to eat for lunch. With all of the excitement, Matilda forgot that they skipped breakfast or that she was even hungry. Regina set up their lunch at a table in the room.

Aunt Gina, are you going to tell me who those people were?" Matilda looked at her this time, waiting for the answer.

"Where do I start?" Regina took a deep breath still wondering where to start.

"A while back, there was a wizard who was so feared throughout the wizarding community that even today, we still don't speak his name. We call him You-Know-Who. He hates Muggles, which are people who do not have the capabilities to do magic. He also does not like half-bloods either. This means that their parents are either muggles or one of them is a wizard and the other is a muggle. The people that support him are called Death Eaters."

"Sound appropriate."

"The Death Eaters are the people in the white masks and robes. Most of them are Pure-bloods. This means that they come from families that aren't "tainted" by muggle blood. They are usually summoned by You-Know-Who. They call You-Know-Who the Dark Lord. The strange thing is though is that the Dar- You-Know-Who has been dead for 13 years now."

"How did it happen?"

"Harry stopped him."

Matilda looked at Regina, stunned. "You mean Harry Potter?"

"The same Harry. No one knows what it was that prevented You-Know-Who from killing him after killing his parents. Everyone knows about it. Harry was only a baby. After that night, You-Know-Who disappeared. No one ever heard from him or his followers since that night."

"Could there be a chance that maybe he isn't dead but just in hiding?"

"Maybe..."

The two ate lunch in silence. Matilda had all these thoughts going through her head. There was definitely more to the story than what was told. Why did You-Know-Who kill Harry's parents and why kill Harry? What would a one-year-old baby do to such a powerful man? Why hurt Muggles? The only thing really on her mind is would she still be able to go to Hogwarts?


	7. Diagon Ally

After the events that happened at the Tournament, Matilda and Regina headed back to Matilda's house. On arriving home, Jenny ran outside and gave Matilda the hardest hug she had ever recieved in the entirity of her life.

"I thought something had happened to you. I was so worried. I am so glad that you and Regina are safe." Jenny gave Regina a hug for keeping her girl safe. Chris was waiting by the door and gave Matilda a hug as well. Chris looked at Regina and nodded his head in the direction of the kitchen. Regina went into the kitchen with one of the most serious expressions Matilda had ever seen on her face.

"Jenny would you please help Matilda unpack and settle back while I talk to my sister in private for a moment."

"I won't mind at all. Just remember that we are all having dinner tonight."

Chris nodded his head in agreement and followed Regina into the kitchen. Matilda and Jenny headed up the stairs and into Matilda's room. Matilda sat on her bed as Jenny began to open up her bags and unpack.

"Mom, what has this whole Hogwarts thing been like for you?" Jenny gave Matilda a quizzcal look. Matilda took a deep breath and rewords her question. "There is just alot of things to learn about this world and I just wanted to know how you are doing with it."

Jenny sat down on the bed next to Matilda. She did not seem quite herself. 'It has been a little hard. Chris has been very supportive about wanting me to learn about and very forth coming about what happened at the tournament. I still wonder if he is holding anything back. I have a feeling that he wants to tell me more but I think he is unsure on how to tell me. I can see it in his eyes."

"Why don't you ask him?"

"You just don't force those issues. He will tell when it is time for him to. So tell me about your stay with your aunt."

Matilda proceeded to tell Jenny everything that happened. Matilda was still fuzzy one everything that happened to her that night. Nothing seemed to make sense even when she tried to make sense out of it. When it was time for dinner, Jenny and Matilda headed down to set the table. The tension between Regina and Chris was thick. All during dinner they barley said two words to each other which was so unlike them. Regina retired to the guest room early and Chris went to read the evening paper in the living room. Matilda helped Jenny do the dishes without her powers. Matilda had decided that she need to start playing dumb with her powers. The less the Death Eaters knew, the better off she would be.

The next day, Regina and Matilda needed to head out to get Matilda's school supplies. Matilda was amazed by what she saw in Diagon Alley. She saw a Qudditch shop that was full of brooms that had speed and great movability. There were also team jerseys as well as caring kits and books about broom flying and qudditch. She also saw a pastry shop that was full of some of the most deliecious sweets she had ever seen. Regina and Matilda stopped in front of Madam Malkin's Robes for all Occasions.

"This is where you will be getting your school robes. I still have mine. They are some of the most durable pieces of clothing that I own." Regina told Matilda as the walked into the shop.

Matilda noticed other children her age getting their school robes as well. Matilda went into line waiting to get her measurments for a robe. She was standing behind a boy a little smaller than she was. Matilda could tell that he was standing there with his older brother because they were alike in their looks.

"Excuse me, but are you two going to Hogwarts?" Matilda asked the two boys.

The older one turned around to answer her first. "Yes. As a matter of a fact this is going to be my younger brother's first year there. This will be my second year there. My name is Colin Creevey and this is my younger brother, Dennis."

"I am Matilda Wormwood. This will be my first year as well. What is it like?" Matilda asked as she shook hands with the two boys.

"It is alot of fun. There is alot to do. You can play Quidditch, learn to fly, cast spells, and even take Muggle Studies in a few years. The only thing is that Professor Snape is the cruelest teacher that you will have. He is really tough and it seems as though he is very dark. He teaches potions. Other than that, there is so much to learn."

"That leaves me very excited. I love learning new things."

The Creeveys were called for their robe fittings. Matilda stood there and waited in line patiently until it was here time. While Matilda was waiting in line, Regina went to get Matilda's school books and left Matilda with directions on where to get her wand.. When it was Matilda's turn, she went in the back and stood on the stool. Madame Maulkin put the robe on Matilda and started to pin it up to the length it needed to be. Once Matilda was done, she paid for her robes and left the store. Matilda walked in the direction of the store until she found Ollivander's. When she opend the door there appeared to be no one working there. She rang the bell that was on the counter and waited patiently. Out came an elderly man with a smile on his face.

"Well hello, I am Ollivander and what is your name?" asked Ollivander as he stuck out his hand.

"I am Matilda Wormword. I am going to have my first year at Hogwarts and I need a wand," Matilda answered him as she shook his hand. This man put her at ease.

"We will try out a few wands. I want you to remember this that it is the wand that chooses the wizard."

Matilda nodded her head in understanding. Ollivander went into the back and pulled out a wand and came back with a light colored wand.

"This wand is Hickory with the essence of Dragon Scale."

Matilda sat with it in her hand unsure of what to do next.

"Go ahead and give it a whirl."

Matilda did just that and sent all of the papers that Ollivander had counter flying all across the room.

"Maybe not that one." Ollivander took back the wand and went to the back and came out with another one.

"Lets try this Cherry Wand with the essence of Unicorn Hair"

Matilda took the wand from Ollivander and nothing happened at all. Matilda just looked at him and he took the wand and came back with another wand. Ollivander had to do this several times. For Ollivander, this was odd. At the third try he knew exactly what each wand buyer would need after just two tries. He noticed one wand in a dusty box and wondered it this was the wand for her. It was a powerful wand and was usually not given to first year students. It was the type of wand that was given as a replacement for older more experienced witches and wizards.

"Hmm...try this one." Ollivander handed Matilda the wand with a holly handle and an ebony tip. Matilda could feel all of her powers go into the wand. The tip of the wand began to glow as she felt all of her power being concentrated into the tip of the wand. The more she felt her powers concentrate in on the wand the stronger the glow got. Matilda looked at Ollivander and Ollivander looked back. "This is the wand for you."

Matilda stepped out of Ollivander's wand shop and saw Regina walking towards her.

"So how did it go? He got the right wand for me on the first try. How many tries did it take for you?"

"About twenty."

Regina looked at Matilda with an arched eyebrow. Matilda just shrugged her shoulders. Regina put her arm around her niece and talked about getting something to eat. Matilda and Regina finished up the last of their shopping and headed back home to get rested up for the big day.


End file.
